


RIP Oscar Goldman

by IantoLives



Category: I Dream of Jeannie, Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bionic Woman (1976), The Six Million Dollar Man, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/pseuds/IantoLives
Summary: A wake is held for the late Oscar Goldman.





	RIP Oscar Goldman

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Richard Anderson.

Tony Stark saw Coulson take a call on his cell phone and stiffen up, if only for a moment. Agent Agent was usually unreadable. Something was up.

It was JARVIS who put all the pieces together. The legendary Oscar Goldman had died. The surprise was that Phil Coulson was his nephew. After he found out, Tony could see the resemblance. The trademark suit and unflappable demeanor were obviously dominant family traits.

In typical Stark style Tony decided to host the wake. JARVIS was indispensable, tracking down old friends and colleagues, and handling the logistics. 

Food and alcohol arrived by the truck full. It was amazing how much two super soldiers and an Asgardian prince could consume by themselves let alone the other expected guests.

Steve Austin, still spry for his age, had the most stories about Oscar, embarrassing and otherwise. Dr Rudy Wells and Jaime Summers rounded out the old OSI contingent.

JARVIS invited others from the space program in support of Mr Austin. Roger Healey and Anthony Nelson were swapping tales with Steve of NASA's glory days and how Oscar Goldman played a key roll as head of the OSI.

There were numerous people representing other agencies, both domestic and world wide. Oscar was highly respected by his peers.

Tony Stark was looking around in satisfaction. Agent Coulson was momentarily stunned when he saw just how many people had come to show their respects to Uncle Oscar. 

As the evening progressed and the alcohol flowed various groups mingled more. Rudy Wells ended up talking to Tony and Bucky Barnes about the specs on Bucky's arm. Eventually Steve Austin and Jamie Summers were drawn into the conversation as well as Bruce Banner. They might have all ended up in one of Tony's labs if Pepper hadn't intervened.

Strangely enough, Phil wound up discussing tailors with his British associates. Ianto Jones, Gary Unwin, Harry Hart and Mycroft Holmes.

Nick Fury, Jack Harkness and Sherlock Holmes were debating who had the coolest coats. 

Everyone was trying to decide who was the biggest flirt, Stark or Harkness.

Steve Rogers compared WWII stories with Captain Jack until Ianto intervened. 

Fox Mulder spent time with Healy and Nelson trying to get confirmation of the strange reports he'd found made by the late Colonel Bellows.

Phil, Pepper, Ianto, Anthea, John Watson and Dana Scully swapped tips on how to curb the insanity they coped with daily and how to keep relatively sane. They all got each others contact information.

Everybody lifted a final glass to toast Oscar Goldman. May he rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Richard Anderson.


End file.
